Hydroprocessing can include processes which convert hydrocarbons in the presence of hydroprocessing catalyst and hydrogen to more valuable products. Hydrocracking is a hydroprocessing process in which hydrocarbons crack in the presence of hydrogen and hydrocracking catalyst to lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. Depending on the desired output, the hydrocracking zone may contain one or more beds of the same or different catalyst. Hydrocracking is a process used to crack hydrocarbon feeds such as vacuum gas oil (VGO) to diesel including kerosene and gasoline motor fuels.
Due to environmental concerns and newly enacted rules and regulations, saleable diesel must meet lower and lower limits on contaminates, such as sulfur and nitrogen. New regulations require essentially complete removal of sulfur from diesel. For example, the ultra low sulfur diesel (ULSD) requirement is typically less than about 10 wppm sulfur.
Hydrotreating is a hydroprocessing process used to remove heteroatoms such as sulfur and nitrogen from hydrocarbon streams to meet fuel specifications and to saturate olefinic compounds. Hydrotreating can be performed at high or low pressures, but is typically operated at lower pressure than hydrocracking. In such cases, there is need of coordinating process units when they are operated at different pressures.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for improved methods of producing motor fuel products from hydrocarbon feedstocks. Such methods must ensure that the motor fuel product meets increasingly stringent product requirements.